Love Betrayal Murder
by Sarru
Summary: She had loved but had been betrayed, and that leaves no other choice but death...sorry murder. The second only loved. And the third loved, betrayed, and maybe even perhaps murdered. - Summary sounds like a serious story isn't too serious...based on Kevi :) Read and Review! :D
1. The Start

Love Betrayal Murder:

A/N: I'm back! Yes, after months, and I'm back with a total new story…another stupid idea :P But anyways, the first two chapters are confusing, because the characters aren't revealed, however, chapter three will clear most of the confusion. Anyways this isn't the "love" between two characters, like most of my stories are, however this is a love triangle, and has some suspense :O! So I'm trying a new type of story…hopefully it'll be worth reading. And ONE more thing…I usually write on Dayuskaan (or another girl with Daya) or Abhirika, but now I'm writing on my favvooooorite couple! So here you go…And yeah the first chapter is what the guy thinks and the second is what the girl thinks and in-between a third comes along.

Chapter One: The Start

He sat outside in his patio enjoying the soft winds blowing, rocking in the chair, just trying to process everything. He didn't know when…or how, but it just happened. He was the one who never thought love was true…but now he seems to be the one who believes the most in it.

Flash Back: (With his friends)

He was completing a file, when he got a call from his friend (Karan).

Guy: Hello? Karan, at this hour is everything okay? He asked in a worried tone.

No reply…..

Again repeating himself, over and over, he came to know that his best friend was crying..

Guy: WHAT happened? Are you okay? Why are you crying?

He was crying because he had been cheated on, and saw his girlfriend with another guy, and she already loved him before she met him, and Karan truly loved his girlfriend.

Present:

He laughed, especially after knowing what happened that day, he never thought he would ever fall in love, he thought is can never be true at all. But…she is a CID officer…she can't break my trust. He got up and pinched himself, to get him back to reality. The reality is…that he loves this girl but the girl doesn't love him. He thought to himself.."What is it called when your crush has a crush on you? Imagination…" And that was it. She's to good for me, and she deserves better, but again he would try to be a gentle men. He looked at the CID team photo, and smiled, looking at her, a brave beautiful cop, tall, smart, intelligent, no other words to describe her. He remembered when she stayed in the bureau late just to help him, or when he gave her a ride back home, but somewhere deep in his hard he believes that she only thinks of him as a friend. He pranced back and forth trying to get her off her mind…but it failed….

PAUSE!

Now, the next part of the chapter is…the other guy…so yeah…

He pranced up and down looking at the gun he got last week, he let out a evil laugh, going through all his plans, to destroy CID, he got a call, from his boss.

Boss: Hows everything going with CID?

Guy 2: Don't worry your plans will all be successful…soon enough CID will come to an end

Both let out a evil laugh. They discussed their plans…and CID will get a HUGE shock because the case CID are solving now, has been going on for a week, and the criminal is no other but….him!

Boss: Great job, as soon as you kill every single one you will be awarded $100000.00

He let out a laugh, and proceeded towards the bureau for work.

A/N: Now, you can laugh at me for this stupid idea…but anyways who do you think the first guy is? And the evil guy is a made up character, so you won't know him. But the next chapter is what the girl thinks, here's a hint she loves ONE of the two guys. So you can guess the first guy and the girl :) Anyways, I don't know if I wanna continue this or not so this is a shorter chapter. Negative and Positive reviews are welcome =)

-Sarra


	2. Jealously

Love Betrayal Murder:

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! =) And it's getting a bit too confusing, so I added in the summary that it is a KEVI based story and that means the girl is Purvi. Like I said in chapter one that the first two chapters will be confusing but I'm gonna clear everything in this chapter! :) SO: GUY 1= KAVIN, GUY 2= Imaginary Officer Karan, GIRL= Purvi

The bright sun, shone so bright on Kavin's face that his eyes opened…he smiled seeing he was sleeping while holding a specific photograph…the photo was of the CID team, but included one specific person who meant a lot to him, tall, long shinny hair, dimples, black eyes…he can go on forever, but yes that was Inspector Purvi.

Meanwhile in Purvi's house, Purvi woke up and got dressed for work..but in her mind was someone else, a childhood friend who works for CID, she had a huge smile when she came to know he joined CID, he was her senior, but she hoped that one day there would be something beyond senior and junior, but she likes to believe in reality, and thought it would be impossible, but what this girl didn't know was that there was another guy who was madly in love with her.

CID BUREAU:

Like usual DUO loved to annoy each other about their love life, but most of all annoy others about their love life together was a great moment for the two. Daya walked over to Abhijet sand said:

D- Yaar, Kavin ko dekh hamesha Purvi kay as pas hota hay yaar.

A- Haan mein bhi yehi sochraha hoon…what if..

And Daya let out a smirk, "Chalo Kavin ki bari"

D- Kavin!

K- Yes sir, and he walked over to Daya

D- Aaj shaam ko free ho?

K- Yes sir, kyun?

A- Do you think you can meet us at the Café across the street at 7:00?

K- Sure sir, no problem

D- Okay, see you then!

Meanwhile the team continued working on the case. It was a long case, so they were dismissed at 7:00 p.n.

D- Kavin, ek kaam karo humaray saat he ajaow we'll just go together, besides it 7:00.

K- Sure sir.

AT THE RESTAURANT:

K- Sir…apne mujhe kyun bulaya

A- Kuch sawal karnay thay, but usay phele..shaadi kab karogay?

Kavin was shocked! Marriage…suddenly…

K- Ssssirr….

D- Haan bulo

K- Ap dono meray seniors….toh you guys should get married first

A- Smart…lekein mein Tarika Ji say shaadi issey month mein karaha hoon, aur Daya, Shreya say

K- Yeh…toh bohaut accha hai…

D- Haan, isley hamaray bat tumhari shaadi

K- But sir?

A- Tumnhe to larki bhi thoondli….voh bhi CID Mumbai mein

Kavin started sweating bad….how do these two know…in fact NOBODY knows that he has a crush on Inspector Purvi

D- Kavin, humsay nah chupaow, just tell us, we won't tell anyone

K- But sir

A- It's an order!

Kavin had no choice but to tell them…"Sir..its Purvi"

D- Not bad!

K- Sirrrrr but nobody knows, please don't tell

A- Toh yar, Purvi koh bhi bataday na

K- Sir, pata nahi voh kaisey react karaigee, and I don't want to loose the friendship bond we have…kya pata agar vo mujhe like nahi karti toh…bohaut bara problem banjayega.

D- Dekho…mainey Shreya ko propose kiya na

K- But sir thats a different story, everyone knew Shreya had a major crush on you, tohh us may koye risks nahi tai

A- Lekin mainey Tarika ko propose kiya, that was a risk

K- Sir…after two years! Mein to Purvi ko janta he..ek month kayliyeh

D- Lakta hai love at first sight ka kahani

K- Sir…..

A- Accha yeh bata kay: why don't you think Purvi likes you

K- Sir, she seems more interested in Karan, I mean I'm friends with her yet she still calls me Sir, and for Karan…they're BEST friends and she calls him Karan even though he is also her senior and she smiles, talks, they chat a lot online, and Purvi treats me just like a "friend" or if not just a senior

D- Karan…..hmm…he isn't bad But you should try

K- No sir, agar Purvi Karan ko pasand karti hai, she deserves him, because she loves him not me, waisey bhi mujhe nahi lakta kay mein kabhi bhi Purvi ko apna bana ponga.

A- Chalo dair horahi hai, hummay chalna chiyeh, hum sabko filed bhi complete karni hai

PURVI'S HOUSE:

Purvi, was free and completed all her work so she decided to chat with her friends online, she checked…and he was online! So she chose to message him!

P- Hey Karan, kaisey ho?

Karan- I'm fine, what abut you Purvi?

P- Thanks for asking, so am I, waisey file complete karli?

AND THERE CONVERSATION WENT ON FOR A WHILE.

Here on the other end, Kavin decided to message Purvi.

Kavin- Purvi kaise ho? File complete karli?

Purvi- Haan sir, what about you?

Kavin- Sir….fir say? Come on off duty!

Purvi- Sir, not matter what happens on or off duty I will always call you sir, since you'll always remain my senior

Kavin- Always…

Purvi- Always, because we are colleagues and senior and junior

Kavin burned inside….Karan…..so he decided to say:

Kavin- Toh Karan…you call him Karan

Purvi- Well, I know him for years, but sir you and I are also friends and nothing is ever going to change that :)

Kavin was a bit happy but was jealous of Karan….but he just said he had to go, but all night he was thinking about Karan, he let out a sad smile, "Kavin, Purvi can never be yours, she is too good for you" And slowly he fell asleep.

A.N: Hey! Please leave a review and sorry to all those people who are waiting for Tell Me the Truth, I promise I will update that before 48 hours! I'm working on it, and one more thing. About this story, people are sending me PM's that it should be RajVi, well I'm sorry, I love RajVi a lot, infact I love anything with Purvi, but if you hate KEVI…I'm sorry since I love them 3 if you want, you can replace Kavin with Rajat. But I love both 3


	3. What's Happening?

Love Betrayal Murder

A/N: Hey…one reviewer told me that there is a officer named Karan…I didn't realize that, so in this story Karan is a imaginary officer NOT the real officer…so here you go the next chapter :) And thanks to all those who reviewed.

To solve the case, ACP needed to send two of his officers, to a party as a couple, to observe a suspect named Rohan.

Abhijeet- Sir, tohh fir ap Daya aur Shreya ko bhej dai.

ACP- Nahi, nahi, sab tumhe aur Daya ko janta hai

Daya remembered, what happened at with Kavin yesterday so he said "Sir, maybe you should send Kavin and Purvi"

ACP- Arrey haan- Kavin and Purvi, you need to go to the club like a couple, its a expensive youngsters party so dress well, and book a expensive vechicle. Kavin, Purvi kohhh pick karlena 7:00 p.m. sharp, I trust you two

KEVI- Yes Sir!

Kavin, was on cloud 9…"Yeeesss" he thought, and through out the case Kavin was on fire, DUO noticed this, and smiled.

Abhijeet-"Accha, idea tha tumhara"

Daya-"Haan, idea mera hai toh accha he hoga na"

Abhijeet smirked, but patted his buddy and left for his home.

Kavin, left quickly for the bureau and went to rent a car, he know Purvi loves Lamborghini's so he rented one…(ha..to impress her) He went and bought a brand new formal suit, and bought some clone, and bought some gel to style his hair better. He went across a shoe store and thought…"new shows wouldn't hurt" and thats it, Kavin was fully prepared and his wish was granted. He rushed home, to get prepared..he didn't want to get late!

Meanwhile Purvi just got out a pretty purple dress, with a silver design, she got nice heels, and found the perfect jewellery. She decided to curl her hair for a change. Her makeup was marvellous, and our Purvi was looking really pretty! The door was open and Kavin walked in straightly, and just watched Purvi as she curled her long beautiful hair, but suddenly she burned herself.

Purvi-"Aaah!"

Kavin-"Purvi!" "Mein abhi first aid lekay aya"

Purvi was shocked…Kavin..entering her house, but she let it go. Kavin helped her out, and there was a small eye lock, Purvi got out of the eye lock first.

Purvi-"Sir..thanks"

Kavin-"Anytime"

Purvi couldn't keep her eyes off him..Kavin was looking to good, and Purvi was constantly being watched by Kavin's eyes. Purvi's brain..went towards the past. (falshaback)

Flashback:

It was about two weeks after Kavin joined CID:

Kavin-"Purvi, I dont know tum kaisey react karogi, but mein tumse bohaut bohaut pyaar karta hoon, and I dont think you have any feelings for me, but I do, I'm sorry if I gave you a shock."

Purvi-"Sssir..I dont know what to say..but I'm sorry..I like Karan…" saying that she left from there.

Nor Kavin or Purvi ever brought that up ever again.

Present:

Kavin- "Purvi tum theek toh ho?"

Purvi-"Yeah!'

Her thoughts-"Yeh mujhe kya hora hai.."

Kavin opened the door for her, and she sat, along the way both where silent..Kavin decided to break the silence..

Kavin- "Purvi"..he got no reply..once again.."Purvi" he got no reply, Kavin softly touched her hand, and her heart started to beat fast.

Purvi's thoughts-"Kya saach, mien,I am starting to like Kavin Sir.."

Kavin-"Purvi..we are here"

Purvi-"Oh!"

Kavin opened her door, and help her hand romantically with care. Since it was a couple party, they were asked to dance.

Kavin-"Purvi, wanna dance"-"Waisey bhi we have to"

Purvi-"Sure!"

And Kavin led her to the dance floor and the music started.

**"****At Last"**

**"****At Last"**

**"****My Love has come along"**

**"****My Lonely Days Are Over"**

**"****And Life is Like A Song"**

They danced…really close..Purvi's heart beat was beating fast…

**"****At Last"**

**"****The Skies Above Are Blue"**

**"****My Heart Was Wrapped Up In Clover"**

**"****The Night I Looked At You"**

They came closer…both remembered their first meeting…and Kavin's proposal….but didn't speak..

**"****I found A Dream I Could Speak To"**

**"****A Dream That I Can Call My Own"**

**"****I Found A Thrill That I Can Press My Cheek To"**

**"****A Thrill That I Have Never Known"**

Kavin wished she was hers…the continued to dance..looking into each others eyes. Purvi's thoughts-"Yeh mujhe kya hora ha hai"

**"****Oh You Smiled"**

**"****You Smiled and Then The Spell Was Cast"**

**"****Now Here We Are In Heaven"**

**"****For You Are Mine AtLast" **

Her smile was the biggest thing for Kavin…this moment was paradise for him…The continued to dance and didn't realize the music was over….until everybody clapped..

KEVI blushed…and left the dance floor..they kept a eye on the guy they were supposed to, and left for home..

Purvi-"Kitna maza aya nah"

Kavin-"Hmm"

They laughed their way to the car until someone hit Kavin hard on the head..and he fainted.

Purvi- Kavin Sir!

Purvi turned around..and saw him..

Purvi-"What..how could you!"

A/N: Phew..done…all of those who are waiting for Tell Me the Truth..just give me one more day..I'll update that soon! Now start guessing kya huwwa Kavin ko and who is it that attacked them"

-Sarra


	4. Betrayal and Love

**Love Betrayal Murder:  
**Chapter Four:

**A/N: WOW thanks a lot! I was so happy to see 41 reviews for chapter 3! Haan like always I am Sarra so the story is late. Hehehe sorry. But here is it! Love you all! :***

Purvi- Tum? Kyun kiya aisa tumnhe?

Karan- Kyun..why can't I?

Purvi was in tears; tum itna gir jaow gay mujhe pata bhi nahi tah.

Karan- Kya matlab? Mujhsay pyaar kiya, aur fir Kavin say pyaar kiyah tumnay mujhe dokha diya hai.

Purvi- Kya matlab? Mainey tumhe say saccha pyaar kiya TAH lekin mainey tumharay plan k baray mein pata chal gaya tah.

**Flashback:**

**Purvi went to Karan's house to give him a surprise, since it was a year since they have confessed their love for each other. The door was open so she slid in sneakily. But what she heard and saw was a huge huge huge betray to he**r.

Karan- "Sweet heart, don't worry Purvi tohh aisey he hay, besides I'm using her, uski wajaah say tohh mein CID mein aya houn, aur uski ki wajaah say CID khatam hojayegee.

**Karan was there with another girl, Purvi was upset she had lost her first love, but she chose to take the matter sneakily. Inside, she couldn't forget Karan after all he was her first love but still she chose to take revenge.**

**Presence:**

**Karan was shocked that she has known everything, and before anything could happen he ran away hoping CID couldn't catch him.**

Purvi went towards Kavin and patted his cheeks.

Purvi- Sir utheyeh

But he was there; no response. She burst out into tears.

Purvi- "Sir!"

She quickly called a ambulance and informed the rest of the team.

**HOSPITAL:**

**Kavin was in the operation theatre for a long time, he had lost a lot of blood. Purvi was in tears, she had spent such a lovely night with Kavin, and she couldn't do anything and Kavin got hit, Shreya tried to console her but Purvi couldn't help it..**

**Soon enough the doctor came.**

Dushyant raced towards the doctor- "Kavin…?" he asked hoping there was good new

The doctor lowered his head in disappointment, "Dekhyie.."

Dushyant got the sense there was something wrong and he almost fell and Ishita helped him.

Purvi- "Doctor please say something anything. Kavin theek hai nah?"

Doctor- "He is alive..but"

Purvi-"BUT KYA!"

Daya- "Doctor, jaldi say batayeh" he couldn't handle the situation of his sister, and he tried his best to help Purvi.

Doctor- "Inspector Kavin is not in his senses now. If he doesn't respond within 48 hours, then I am sorry to say but he will be in coma. He was hit too hard on his head and he lost too much blood. Now, you all can hope for the best"

Purvi sat on the bench, and thought-"Indeed I've been betrayed, but I have also loved" **(Hint: the title is Love Betrayal Murder..I've covered Betrayal and Love..but where does the murder tie in?)**

**A/N: Short…hehe sorry I decided I should update at least but next one..can't say well gimme 20 reviews first then I'll update. The suspense is on! Review review review! **

**Love,**

**-Sarra :***


End file.
